Raven and Dove in DMWL
by Dove and Raven
Summary: Mine and my friend's OCs in DMWL. Dove ends up falling for our loveable, Modest, Crow/Senji. Enjoy!
1. Enter! Dove and Raven!

_**Me and my frinend are Co. writing this so when you see a change in writing styal thats one of us. Enjoy!**_

_**! #$%^&*())_++_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^$# !~! #$%^&***_

_"And now, onto a publicly disturbing story. Previous in the day two teenage girls were convicted for the assasination of Higaram Tokoto, the Japanese president. They have faced their crimes in front of a jury and are sentenced to death row in the penetentery, Deadman Wonderland."_

_!X!_

_Earlier that day_

Reujin Tasuki wanted revenge. She wanted revenge on the family that ruined her's. She would have had a happy life. A normal one. But that got taken away too.

How was she going to get her revenge? She was going to hit that family right where it hurt. She would bring the Takakami family down by taking away what they hold most precious to them. Their daughter. Rosealee Takakami.

~Ten years ago~

A family sat under a cherry blossem tree enjoying a picnic the mother had prepaired earlier in the morning. Fresh apples cut with the skins off, rice cakes with fish in the middle, grape juice and water, rice bean buns, and a few doughnuts so the young Reujin would be bribed into eating her other food. The cherry blossem overlooked a small pond with Koi swimming around looking for bugs that might fall onto the surface of the water. The father was sitting next to the pond lazily fishing and teaching his daughter how to cast the line. The mother, Miamori, laughed when Reujin had pushed the father, Kujaku, into the water and ran off when he chased her around for a wet hug.

Then their peaceful evening was disrupted by a booming angry voice.

"Kujaku and Miamori Tasuki you have been convicted with the crime of aiding the terrorist group Tarakada and has been sentenced with life in prion with no chance of perol."The man nodded towards them and Reujin watched as her parents were thrown to the ground and hancuffed."You might even be charged with the penalty of death. Take them away and get their brat somewhere too."

The next month her parents were exicuted. She was put into a foster home where she was abused physicaly and mentaly.

And who do you suppose was it who accused her parents of such a crime? The Foreign Diplomat, Suojo Takakami.

~Present day~

Reujin sat under the windowsill facing outside. She had to get it right. When she saw them walk into the building it would take approximately ten minutes to climb the two sets of stairs and walk down the three corridors to get to this exact room. The room over looked the stage where the president, Higaram Tokoto, would be making a world changing speech.

She spotted the family walk into the building. She felt adrenilin burst in her veins in anticipation. The day had come. She couldn't help but let out a crazed-sounding laugh. She watched as the president's body guards walked out to stage.

Five minutes...

Then she watched as all the people stood and sang the national anthem of Japan because of the greater change that is soon to come. Many say its peace of the world, no more wars, no more unneeded death. The last one she could agree is wonderful to think of but she could care less at this point. Too late to turn back now.

She heard footsteps eco through the hallways. Closer and cloaer they got.

30 seconds...

She cocked her gun and aimed as the president took stage. She waited.

15

14

13

The ecos got closer..

12

11

10

Any moment now...

9

8

7

6

The president opened his mouth to speek only to fall down dead where he once stood. Screams could be heard through out the building but she didn't want to stay long enough to see her work. She quickly stood as the door opened rvealing a tall girl with blue eyes and dark blue hair. Rosealee Takakami. Reujin smirked and tossed the bewildered girl the gun.

"Wh-what-who are-"only to get pushed over by Reujin as she hurried to the door.

"Sorry kid, no time ta talk. Later!"She waved and ran passed the other members of the Takakami family.

~With Rosealee~

Rosealee sat there unable to piece together the tragity that had happened. She could bairly regester anything. Rosealee sat there in such shock that she couldn't even think. Even when the bodyguards burst through the door, pulling her roughly by the arms her mind remained numb. The shock was only broken by the angered yell of her beloved father, Suojo Takakami. "Unhand her! You have no right to bust in here and accuse my daughter. You call your selves guards while your here accusing an innocent young girl. For god's sake the criminal is escaping! How do you expect a sweet 16 year old girl to comit such a crime." The president's guards would hear nothing of it. The proof was in the pudding. Suojo Takakami relized that they would not be swayed and bent down to speak calmly to his daughter. He said " Don't worry sweety, it'll all be fine. Everything will be just fine."

~Suojo Takakami~

As the trial grew near, Suojo Takakami pondered the assasination. With despair, he came to realize that all evidence was aghenst his daughter. And with that realization came an even darker one. He was the only one fit to be a charactor witness. And if he testified FOR his daughter the rest of his family would be put in unimaginable danger. In order to protect his family he would have to make the impossible disition.

After reviewing the evidence Suojo Takakami came to the only possibly conclution, that his daughter was guilty. He sat heartbroken, pondering what could have happened to his darling baby girl. As he looked around the room once again hoping for some alternative explanation. And once again finding none he was forced to accept the aweful truth. His child was guilty, and he would have to testify aghenst her.

~The Trial~

Rosealee stood calm and composed as they brought her in for the trial that would determine her life. Knowing that she had virtually no chance of survival ment that no respectable lawers would risk taking the case. Dispite the doom hovering over her, Rosealee was graced with the same poise as her Father.

The prossicution was solid, and the defence didn't have a leg to stand on. Even the fact that Rosealee was just a kid had no effect on the jury, especialy after the Classroom Massacure. The defence pleaded that Rosealee couldn't have done it, Rosealee had never seen, let alone shot a gun. Only a master marksman could have made such a shot as to kill the President with no other victems.

Rosealee stood compleatly emotionless through most of the trial. But when her Father took the stand and started testifying aghenst her, it all became too much. She broke down crying and screaming at her Father. Shreaking at the top of her lungs. "Dad, dad. I'm your daughter damnit. Of all people I hoped you at least would beleave me. Daddy please, Daddy" By now her voice was but a whisper in the silent courtroom. Tears ran down her face as she realized that her own dad would stick her in death row. Her FATHER, the one she loved more than anything in the world, betrayed her.

The jury took everything into account, but Rosealee was still found guilty. The evedence aghenst her was just too great. The defence was atleast able to create enough doubt that a possible accomplice would be questioned. Rosealee was given the death penelty and sent to Deadman Wonderland, where the sentence would be carried out.

Rosealee took her sentence with the grace expected of a diplomats daughter. She didn't struggle as she was taken away, for she knew that there was nothing she could do. Just as she was taken out of the courtroom she turned back to her Father. A look of remorse washed over his face. Rosealee looked him in the eye and said in an even tone, "Father you have betrayed me. You took your little girl and stomped opon her heart. You have ruined my heart and soul. I hope your happy, for you have ruined me. I shall hate you for the reast of my life shortened as it may be. Your soul shall rot in hell for this betrail. I am no longer your loving daughter, and my death shall hound you forever." The cops were stunned by this outburst. Rosealee said nothing else as she was escorted to the Polece car and taken away from society.

~With Reujin~

Reujin couldn't help but smile at her achivement. She had done it. Her dream come true. But then, she thought to helself, what shall I do now? I have no one to avenge or take revenge upon. Will my life be boring now?

I hate bordome, she thought."Being bored sucks."She looked at her bedroom. Plane white walls, green curtins, wooden flooring, and a she had a bed too, she was currently sitting on it.

If she had a television to quench her bordom she would not watch it. The stuff they have on it don't get her attention. To her, if she couldnt participate in any adventure or something exciting, she ignored it. She had to feel what its like.

She sighed as she ran a tattooed hand through her long dyed-green hair.

What now?

"Hey Reujin, some people are here to see you!"Called her foster mother from downstairs.

"Yeah yeah, comin'!"She stood from her bed and calmly walked downstairs to see what they wanted. When they came into her line of veiw she seen the 'people' were cops.

"Shit..."She muttered."So what do they-Hey!"She yelled as one of them pinned her to a wall and patted her down for any weapons. As one did this the other told her her rights.

Then he told her the crime."You are accused of giving a murdur weapon to Rosealee Takakami, otherwise known as the girl who shot the president."

"H-how..."

"The serial number on the gun was traced back to you from a fake I.D of Takamusi Fujiko. Do you deny these accusations?"

She stayed silent. If they knew that much they most likely know where she got the I.D from and that can be traced back to her as well."I don't deny them."At least she wasn't getting blamed for killing the persident.

"Do we need to testify? We will."Said her eager foster father.

"Go the fuck ta hell old man."She stuck her toung out at him.

"No you don't. She isnt even having a trial."

"Woah woah woah. Then where do I go?"

The cops both grinned,"Girly your going to Deadman Wonderland."

"But...people who go there are going to be...exicuted..."She said with wide eyes

"Yes!"Both her foster parents whispered.

"Got that right. Not start moving."

_**! #$%^&*())_++_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^$# !~! #$%^&***_

_**First chapter is done! Awsome! Well Tell us what you think! Later!**_

_**! #$%^&*())_++_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^$# !~! #$%^&***_

_**Chapter Two! Enjoy! xD**_

_****_


	2. Fighting, friendships, and a new crush

_**! #$%^&*())_++_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^$# !~! #$%^&***_

_**Chapter Two! Enjoy! xD**_

_****_

~Reujin's POV~

_I wonder what size bra this woman wears?_I thought as the warden, who is a woman(Theres a first, eh?), walked up and down our line.

"Those collars you're wearing will enject poison into you're blood for three days straight. The only cure is this."She held up a candy.

_I love candy!_

"If you don't eat one of these in the three days, you die which would conclude you as exicuted. To get candy you must make yourself stand out."She stopped walking and stood in front of us."Behaive and you'll live. Don't and you die. Get them out of here."

I followed the line when someone pulled be back and punched my face making my head snap to the side.

"You! Its all you're fault!" Some one screeched and continued to pound their fists on my torso. I straightened up and side glared at them.

"Who the fuck are you to hit me huh? You wanna die, punk?"I growled through clenched I got a better look at her as she hesitated. She had long dark-blue hair, blue eyes, and she was fairly tall.I chuckled."I now can see why you would, Rose-Chan."I giggled.

"You-you bitch. Why? Why did yo-"Before she could finish her question I punched her back. She fall to the ground with blood coming from her mouth. I got on top of her and started punching her over and over.

"Punch me, huh? Wonder why I did what I did? Why don'y you ask you're father!Huh!" I yelled as the guards pulled me off her.

"Now now, Dove, Raven, you're fighting on the first day?"I turned my head to see a man with slik-back hair. His eyes were closed so he looked like a fox...or a weasle.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled,"Why fight now when you can fight later today in our Carnival Corps? You can be the fight before the Crow and the Woodpecker."

"Who and the who? And my name is Reujin!Now dove!"

"These are the knicknames we call our Deadman. You should get to know you're powers before tonight. Bye bye."He turned on his heel and walked off.

"Take them to their rooms, but get number 979 to the infermery first."

I watched as she tried to sit up but just fell back down. I laughed uncontrollably."Hahahahahahaha! Good Luck tonight, Rose-Chan! I'll try to make yer death, HAHAHAHAHAHA, as painful as I can! HAHAHAHAHA!"

~Hours later~

I've perfected it. Now I see what Fox-Chan ment by powers.

"He he heh heh ha hahA HAHAHAAAHA! This is what I'm talking about! HAHAHAAAH! Now this'll be fun."

~At the Carnivel Corps~

"And now for the next match! Our two new Deadman! The Dove and The Raven!" The anouncer told the audience as they cheered or boo'd.

I smirked as I seen Raven shake in fear of whats to come. She has no idea.

"Deadman ready! GO!"

"Heh."I pulled out the small knife I found with my dinner and stabbed it into my hand. Blood pulled in my hand and quickly formed into a large hammer. One side was bulged out and the other side was spiked as well as the bottom of the handle. Raven's eyes widened and she scrambled back.

"Is Raven running away from Dove's pursite?"

"La la la la laaaa la~"I sang as I walked up to her slowly raising my hammer then once I was in front of her I slammed in down which busted up the ground in front of her.

"A powerful atack from Dove! How will Raven defend herself?"

She turned to run but tripped on debris and fell to the ground. I raised my hammer again and brought it down on her legs.

"Ohhhh, that looks painful!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're such a bore. Fight back, Rose-Chan!" I kicked her in the ribs. She cried out and used her blood as a whip and thrashed it at me. "Psh."I swing my hand and broke it."That all you can do? Fine."I started to walk away.

"Whats this? Did Dove get bored?Hahaha!"

"I-I'll get stronger. And Ill kill you for what you've done to me."

I stopped and turned."I did what I did because you're father got my parents killed. I wanted to take away something precious to him. None of this was ment to spite you."I walked back to her."But here there can only be one winner. Wheather you forgive me or not, I hold no grudge to you."

"My...father..."Tears swelled in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her in pity."You have no will to fight."

"I-I...(sniff)I'm sorry...I..."

I sighed,"Listen, sense I obviously won this, when you recover...wanna be...uh..friends...or sumthin."I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

She looked up at me and smiled,"Yeah. Lets be friends."

"Kay...but I gotta knock ya out first so..."I raised my hammer,"Understand?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I brought the rounded side of my hammer down on her torso and her head fell.

"And our winner is, Dove!"The crowed cheered.

_"And now its time for the Losers Corner!"_

I watched the television screen as I sat on the back of my bed. Sense Raven was the loser...yeah. Fox face had explained it to me earlier.

_"Stop."_Raven said to the doctor.

It stopped on Finger Nails.

"Oh owch."I winced as they started pulling her finger nails off."Oh...shit. Thats gotta...fuck! Thats alot of blood just from under finger nails."

After all her finger nails were pulled off the next fight began. It was between the Crow and the Woodpecker.

"...oh my god...hes hot..."I sighed in awe as I watched Crow fight Woodpecker. The way he fought, the way he moved just...amazed me...even when he lost I was amazed. He took his los so well.

Then that show came back on.

_"Stop."_

Right eye.

"Is that worse then the finger nails... . .ew.I'm gonna ralf."I covered my mouth as I watched the doctor take Crow's eye."Poor Crow...he's still sexy though."I sighed dreamily.

_****_

_**Well next chapter will be in Reujin'S POV again but the one after will be in Rosealee's POV. sooo...who else likes Crow?...He's pretty cool x/D**_

_**Ahhhh Crow fangirl. ... ... ... .. well later!**_

_**RESRDJFKGIYLRUFJVGYYIUFLLJHG:II B ^O&DY?YT(&^%EWSURDYFJ**_

_**Chapter Three will be out soon!**_


	3. The need to be stronger and a pervert

_**Enjoy this chapter for we have worked hard on it...well, at least I have. - Raven**_

_**I worked hard too Raven! -Dove**_

_**Only in your pervness. - Raven**_

_**... -Dove**_

My mind has been running back and forth on how to improve my skills. My powers seem to be so plain compaired to the others. I drew my blood whip again. Just a thin string of blood this time, and moved it back and forth. I moved it as fast as I could and brought it down on a target. Nothing, the blood just bounced back. I looked down at my fingers, a _reminder _of my last fight. I HAVE to get stronger, but what to do with a stupid whip?

I was still struggleing with my whip when Ganta or "Woodpecker" came in with a strangely dressed girl with white hair. The girl was talking, something about someone called Shiro being friends with him. I wasn't quite sure. Ganta took notice of me and immediatly winced. He said, "Oh, you were the loser of the carnival corps fight, right?" I glanced at my fingers and with a grimance told him, "Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious." Ganta was flustered and stammered an apology. The girl came up and told me "Shiro thinks you should be nicer to Ganta." I said hopelessly, "Sorry, I really am. I'm just a little stressed out. By the way who is this Shiro you keep talking about?" Ganta replied for her by saying, "Oh um, shes actually Shiro. She just speeks like that." Thats strange, I wonder what caused her to speak like that. In responce to Ganta I said,"Oh, ok." and walked away.

I continued to think of why Shiro spoke in third person. I just couldn't get passed it. There had to be a reason, nothing happens on its own. Every effect has a cause, a beginning. Every flow has a source...a source. That's it the source! If I can cut off the blood flow I can stop their attacks or even cause anemia. I just have to cut off the source of blood! I finally have a starting point for my practace. I draw a small amount of blood and study it, really paying atention to how it moves. As I move my blood back and forth I come to a new understanding of my branch of sin. Every amount of blood I draw consists of a number of fine, hair like threads. Each thread can move independantly. I carefully weave a hairline thin circle about three inches in diameter. I could use the weave to create blockages. And if I use my blood as rope, the possibilities are practicly limitless!

As I am finally able to understand some of my potential, I see Ganta and Shiro walking down the hall. I ran to meet up with them, and immediatly ran directly into Crow. He isn't even phased. He simply finishes whatever he was saying, while simaltainiously spinning around to see me staring at the floor with a sudden interest. I promptly apologize becoming concious of my face growing red. Before Crow could properly reply he was utterly glomped by Reujin or _Dove_. I smiled in recolection of my new friend. Crow stood ramrod straight, unable to move. It took me only seconds to see why. Reujin was whereing only a short tight orange and blue dress, if you can call it that. The dress didn't even cover her bra straps. I was mortified, but it appeared that Crow was even worse for where.

~Reujin's POV~

"Hiya!"I giggled as I held myself to the one and only, Crow! Hee hee! I'm happy right now.

"W-what the hell!"He cried out and grabbed my sides in an attempt to push me off.

The voice of Raven cried out suddenly mortified,"D-dove, what are you wearing?!"

I pulled my face from the chest of the still trying to pry me off, Crow, to glance at Raven. I smiled at her shocked face."Heya Rose-Chan! I'm wearin' a dress I bought with my cast points. Nice aint it?"

"Who the hell are you, woman!? Why won't you get off?"Crow's blushing face glared down at me.

"I'm Ruijin, or as I am now known as, Dove! Nice ta meecha, Crow!"I said finally letting my grip slack so I'd land on the ground. He looked down at me then hastily backed away with an even bigger blush.

"What the hell are you wearing? P-put more clothes on for gods sake, kid!"He said turning his head away. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean who would think a tough guy like him would be so modist.

I'm gonna have fun with this.

"So what are you doing here, Ryujin?"Raven asked. I noticed she was standing next to two other people, one was woodpecker, and the other was a girl with a skin-tight jumpsuite.

I turned my atention back to Raven and couldn't help but look at her fingernailess fingers. They were bandaged and the bandages had some blood on them. I wonder if fingernails can grow back?I looked back up and answered her question,"Well I was aqtualy lookin' fer you aaaaannd,"I looked over to Crow who avoided looking at me.",him."I pointed to Crow. his caught his attention but his looking at me caused him to freak out.

"D-damnit, no one will take you seriously if you look like that. H-here,"He slipped off his overcoat and held it out to me."Put this on."

"Why?"

"Cuz you're destracting."His eyebrow twitched.

"Why?"

"Cuz you're in that...outfit."

"...okay."I shrugged taking the overcoat and slipping it over my arms and onto my shoulders.I looked back up at him."Better?"

"Yeah. Now why were ya looking for me?"

I would have replied but I was destracted by his muscles. He must workout alot. God hes hot. Wow. Just, wow.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder and turned to see Raven."Thats innapropriate, Ruijin."She whined.

"What is?"I tilted my head.

She blushed and whispered,"You were having bad thoughts, wern't you?"

I laughed."Yup."

"Well don't sound happy about being a pervert!"She screeched/whispered.

I waved her innocent protests of my mind away and turned back to Crow who had an indifferent face."To answer yer question, I think yer awesome and I want ya to help me train. I do not take no for an answer."

He just stared at me then snorted."No."He said seriously.

I shrugged."That's fine, I'll just follow you around with even more revealing outfits untill you cave."This made him sweat so I did a mental victory dance and turned to the other two people."Nice to meet ya, Woodpecker, who's yer friend?"

"O-oh uh, this is Shiro,"Shiro waved,"and I'm Ganta Igirashi. Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Ryujin Tasuki, you may call me Ryu, if you want."

He shuffled from one foot to the other nervously."Okay."

"You're a weird kid, ya know?"

"Don't be mean to Ganta!"Shiro jummped toward me.

I stared at her irritation written on my face."Brat, I didn't mean it in an insulting way, so back yer shit up."I growled.

"Shiro its fine. Lets go get some food okay?"Ganta urged her away from me. Shiro smiled and followed Ganta.

"Shiro wants red been buns!"

Raven looked to their retreating figures then at me and Crow."Uh..I'll go with them. I'll see you later, Ryujin."She bowed then followed after the other two.

I turned back to Crown with a smiled on my face."So?"

"What the hell's wrong with you, kid?"he muttered

"Many things."I smiled a chershire smile and rocked back nd forth on my heels."So?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed."Fine. But you have to wear clothes that cover all of you up when around me."

I nodded."'Kay, I can do that. I'm Ryujin, you can call me Ryu."

"Senji. Go get better clothes on and meet me in the weight room."He turned and walked off.

I smiled. This is gonna be fun.

**_Oh Ryujin, what will we do with you? Well thanks for reading! - Dove_**

**_We would have had this chapter up faster if someone would have just not have been lazy! - Raven_**

**_Shut up! I just have my moments... - Dove_**

**_-_- yupp... - Raven_**


End file.
